Adamotu çayı
Adam otu denen ve adama benzediği için insanın genetik yapısının kopyası olduğu inanılan ve pek çok hastalığa iyi gelen şifalı ot. Latincesi: Amerikan ginsengi için Panax quinquefolius ve Kore ginsengi içinse Panax ginseng'dir. Ginseng'in botanik ismi olan "Panax", Yunanca "tam iyileşme" anlamına gelen "panacea" kelimesinden türetilmiştir. Büyük kazık köklü çok yıllık otsu bir bitkidir. 6-8 yaşındaki bitkilerin köklerinin çapı 10 santimetreyi bulmakta olup, beyaz veya kırmızı renklidir. Bitkinin yaşlı etli ve çatallı kökleri, ilaç olarak kullanıldığından, Çin, Japonya, Kore gibi Uzakdoğu ülkelerinde yabani olarak bulunmasının yanısıra, kültürü (yetiştirilmesi) de yapılmaktadır. Piyasa şartlarında Sibirya ginsengi olarak adlandırılan Eleuterococcus senticocus, botanik bilimi açısından ginseng cinsi içinde sayılmaz. Kullanıldığı yerler thumb|200px|left|Ginseng Bitki ginsenosit adı verilen triterpenik saponositler, panaxosidesitler, panaxatnol, D grubu vitaminler taşımaktadır. Ginseng, Çin tıbbının çok meşhur bir bitkisidir. Bitkinin kan basıncını düzenleyici, kalp kuvvetlendirici, kolestrol seviyesini düşürücü, merkezi sinir sistemini uyarıcı ve özellikle yorgunluğu giderici özelliği vardır. Ayrıca iştah açıcı ve cinsel gücü kuvvetlendirici etkisi bulunmaktadır. Ginseng'in tüm şifalı bitkiler içerisinde en etkili adaptogen (strese karşı direnci artıran bir ajan) olduğu düşünülür. Ginseng, fiziksel aktiviteleri ve vücut direncini artıran bir bitkidir ve fiziksel ve mental (zihinsel) dayanıklılığı artırır. Ginseng'in uzun bir süreden beri, özellikle erkeklerin üretkenliğini, erkeklik hormonu (testesteron) ve sperm miktarını, cinsel gücünü ve dolaşım sistemlerini (özellikle prostata karşı) olumlu bir şekilde etkilediği de düşünülmektedir. Ginseng'in kadınlar üzerindeki beynin hafıza (bellek) merkezlerini uyarıcı etkisinin bulunması ise yenidir. M.S 1. yüzyıla ait bir Çin metnine göre; Ginseng, zihni güçlendirici, irfan ve bilgeliği artırıcı bir şifalı bitki olarak tanımlanmakta ve düzenli kullanımının yaşam süresini artıracağı belirtilmektedir. Dış bağlantılar * Şifa özellikleri bilgi fişleri: Kore Ginsengi; Amerikan Ginsengi ; Sibirya Ginsengi * Amerikan Botanik Konseyi dergisi ginseng maddesi * Amerika Aile Doktorları Birliği dergisi Panax Ginseng maddesi * Asya Ginsengi bilgi fişi İngilizceden goggle translate ile çevrilen metin düzenlenecek Ginseng From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi Jump to: navigation , search Git ve: kullan, ara "Panax" redirects here. "Panax" burada yönlendirir. For the fictional character, see The Voyage of the Jerle Shannara . Kurgusal karakteri için Jerle Shannara Yolculuğu bkz. Ginseng Ginseng Panax quinquefolius foliage and fruit Panax quinquefolius ağaçlar ve meyve Scientific classification Bilimsel sınıflandırma Kingdom: Britanya: Plantae Plantae (unranked): () Sınıf: Angiosperms Magnoliophyta (unranked): () Sınıf: Eudicots Magnoliopsida (unranked): () Sınıf: Asterids Çenekliler Order: Tarafindan: Apiales Apiales Family: Aile: Araliaceae Araliaceae Subfamily: Cins: Aralioideae Aralioideae Genus: Cins: Panax Panax L. L. Species Türler Subgenus Panax Alt cins Panax Section Panax Bölüm Panax Series Notoginseng Serisi Notoginseng Panax notoginseng Panax notoginseng Series Panax Serisi Panax Panax bipinnatifidus Panax bipinnatifidus Panax ginseng Panax Ginseng Panax japonicus Panax japonicus Panax quinquefolius Panax quinquefolius Panax vietnamensis Panax vietnamensis Panax wangianus Panax wangianus Panax zingiberensis Panax zingiberensis Section Pseudoginseng Bölüm Pseudoginseng Panax pseudoginseng Panax pseudoginseng Panax stipuleanatus Panax stipuleanatus Subgenus Trifolius Alt cins Trifolius Panax trifolius Panax trifolius Ginseng field in Wisconsin Wisconsin alanına Ginseng Ginseng , also known as Ginnsuu in some regions of Asia, mainly China, is any one of eleven distinct species of slow-growing perennial plants with fleshy roots, belonging to the Panax genus in the family Araliaceae . Ginseng, ayrıca Ginnsuu olarak Asya'nın bazı bölgelerinde, özellikle Çin, bilinen yavaş etli kökleri ile aile Araliaceae içinde Panax cinsine ait bitki yetiştirme, onbir farklı türlerinin herhangi biridir. It grows in the Northern Hemisphere in eastern Asia (mostly northern China , Korea , and eastern Siberia ), typically in cooler climates; Panax vietnamensis , discovered in Vietnam , is the southernmost ginseng found. It Kuzey Yarımküre de doğu Asya da (çoğunlukla Kuzey Çin, Kore ve), soğuk iklimlerde tipik olarak Doğu Sibirya'da yetişen; Panax vietnamensis, Vietnam keşfedilen, güneydeki ginseng bulunur. This article focuses on the Series Panax ginsengs, which are the adaptogenic herbs, principally Panax ginseng and P. Bu makale, adaptogenic otlar vardır Serisi Panax ginsengs, başta Panax ginseng ve P. odaklanır quinquefolius . quinquefolius. Ginseng is characterized by the presence of ginsenosides . Ginseng ginsenosides varlığı ile karakterizedir. Siberian ginseng ( Eleutherococcus senticosus ) is not a true ginseng, but a different plant that was renamed as "Siberian ginseng" as a marketing ploy; instead of a fleshy root, it has a woody root; instead of ginsenosides , eleutherosides is the active compound. Sibirya Ginseng (Eleutherococcus senticosus) değil gerçek bir ginseng, ancak bu Sibirya ginseng "olarak bir pazarlama manevra olarak değiştirildi farklı bir bitki, bir etli kök yerine, bir odunsu kök vardır; ginsenosides yerine, eleutherosides aktif bileşiktir . Eleutherosides are classified as another adaptogen. Eleutherosides başka adaptogen olarak sınıflandırılmaktadır. ( see below ). (Aşağıda) bakınız. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Etymology 1 Kökeni * 2 Traditional uses 2 Geleneksel kullanır * 3 Modern science and ginseng 3 Modern bilim ve Ginseng * 4 Ginseng and reproductive activity 4 Ginseng ve üreme etkinliği * 5 Use With Other Medications Diğer ilaçlarla 5 kullanın * 6 Side effects 6 Yan etkileri * 7 Overdose 7 Overdose * 8 Common classification 8 Ortak sınıflandırma o 8.1 P. quinquefolius American ginseng (root) 8,1 P. quinquefolius Amerikan Ginseng (kök) o 8.2 Panax ginseng Asian ginseng (root) 8,2 Panax Ginseng Asya Ginseng (kök) o 8.3 Red ginseng 8,3 Kırmızı Ginseng o 8.4 Wild ginseng 8,4 Wild Ginseng * 9 Ginseng alternatives 9 Ginseng alternatifleri * 10 See also 10 Ayrıca bakınız * 11 External links 11 Dış bağlantılar * 12 References 12 Referanslar [ edit ] Etymology Değiştir Kökeni The English word ginseng derives from the Chinese term rénshēn (simplified: 人参 ; traditional: 人蔘 ), literally "man root" (referring to the root's characteristic forked shape, resembling the legs of a man). İngilizce sözcük ginseng Çince terim rénshēn den (basitleştirilmiş: 人参; geleneksel: 人蔘), kelimenin tam anlamıyla "adam root" (kök karakteristik çatal şekli, bir insanın bacakları benzeyen atıfta) gelmektedir. The English pronunciation derives from a southern Chinese reading, similar to Cantonese jên shên ( Jyutping : jan4sam1). İngilizce telaffuz güney Çin okuma Kantonca jen shen (Jyutping: jan4sam1) benzer türetilmiştir. It is closer to The Southern Min language, or Min Nan (Hokkien: Bân-lâm-gú), ("Southern Fujian" language) pronuntiation "jîn-sim" It Güney Min dil, veya Min Nan (Hokkien: Bân-lâm-gú) için, ( "Güney Fujian" dili) pronuntiation "Jin-sim" daha yakın The botanical/genus name Panax means "all-heal" in Greek, sharing the same origin as " panacea ," and was applied to this genus because Linnaeus was aware of its wide use in Chinese medicine as a muscle relaxant. Botanik / cins isim Panax "hepsi" Yunanca, "her derde deva" olarak aynı kökeni paylaşan ve iyileşmek bu cins uygulandı çünkü Linnaeus bir kas gevşetici olarak Çin tıbbı içinde geniş kullanım farkındaydı anlamına gelir. [ edit ] Traditional uses Değiştir Geleneksel kullanır Both American ginseng (Panax quinquefolius) and Asian ginseng (Panax ginseng) roots are taken orally as adaptogens , aphrodisiacs , nourishing stimulants , [ citation needed ] and in the treatment of type II diabetes , as well as sexual dysfunction in men. Hem Amerikan Ginseng (Panax quinquefolius) ve Asya Ginseng (Panax ginseng) kökleri sözlü adaptogens, aphrodisiacs olarak alınır, uyarıcılar besleyici, belirtilmeli ve tipi tedavisinde II diyabet gibi erkeklerde cinsel fonksiyon bozukluğu. The root is most often available in dried form, either whole or sliced. Kök en çok kurutulmuş formda, ya bütün veya yaprak kullanılabilir. Ginseng leaf, although not as highly prized, is sometimes also used; as with the root it is most often available in dried form. Ginseng yaprak rağmen dağlık ödül olarak değil, bazen de kullanılır; çoğu genellikle sağlanan kurutulmuş formda bir kök olduğu gibi. This ingredient may also be found in some popular energy drinks : usually the "tea" varieties or functional foods. Bu madde aynı zamanda bazı popüler enerji içecekler bulunabilir: genellikle "çay" çeşitleri veya fonksiyonel gıdalar. Usually ginseng is present in subclinical doses and it does not have measurable medicinal effects. [ citation needed ] It can be found in cosmetic preparations as well, with similar lack of effect. Genellikle ginseng subklinik dozlarda mevcuttur ve ölçülebilir tıbbi etkileri yoktur. Değiştir Bu kozmetik preparatları de, etkisi benzer eksikliği ile bulunabilir. Ginseng root can be double steamed with chicken meat as a soup. Ginseng kök çift bir çorba olarak tavuk eti ile atmak olabilir. (See samgyetang .) (Samgyetang bakınız.) [ edit ] Modern science and ginseng Değiştir Modern bilim ve Ginseng It has been difficult to either verify or quantify the medicinal benefits of ginseng using science, as there are contradictory results from different studies, possibly due to the wide variety and quality of ginseng used in the tests. Bu kez ya doğrulamak için zor veya ginseng ve tıbbi faydaları bilimi kullanarak ölçmek gibi farklı çalışmalardan elde çelişkili sonuçlar, muhtemelen çok çeşitli ve ginseng testlerinde kullanılan kalitesi nedeniyle vardır. High-quality studies of the effects of ginseng are rare. [ 1 ] Yüksek ginseng etkileri kalitesi çalışmaları nadirdir. 1 Ginseng is promoted as an adaptogen (a product that increases the body's resistance to stress), one which can to a certain extent be supported with reference to its anticarcinogenic and antioxidant properties, [ 2 ] although animal experiments to determine whether longevity and health were increased in the presence of stress gave negative results. [ 3 ] Strese biri belirli bir ölçüde Ginseng bir adaptogen olarak (bir ürün artıran vücudun tanıtıldığının direnç), onun anticarcinogenic ve antioksidan özellikleri referans ile desteklenmelidir 2 ancak hayvan deneyleri olup uzun ömür ve sağlık artış olduğunu belirlemek için stres varlığında olumsuz sonuç verdi. 3 A comparative , randomized and double-blind study at the National Autonomous University of Mexico indicates it may be "a promising dietary supplement" when assessed for an increase in quality of life [ 4 ] . Ulusal Özerk Meksika Üniversitesi'nde de bir, randomize karşılaştırmalı ve çift kör çalışmada bu "umut verici bir diyet ek" ne zaman yaşam kalitesinde artış için değerlendirilebilir gösterir. A recent study at the University of Hong Kong has identified Ginseng to have anti-inflammatory effects. University of Hong Kong at Yeni yapılan bir araştırma, anti-enflamatuar etkileri olduğu Ginseng belirlemiştir. The study found that out of the nine ginsenosides they identified, seven could selectively inhibit expression of the inflammatory gene CXCL-10. [ 5 ] Çalışma dışarı tanıtmadan dokuz ginsenosides ve yedi seçici CXCL-10 inflamatuvar gen ifade inhibe olabilir bulundu. 5 P. ginseng appear to inhibit some characteristics associated with cancer in animal models; nevertheless, this effect is unclear in humans. [ 6 ] A randomized, double-blind pilot study noted ginseng appeared to reduce fatigue in cancer patients. [ 7 ] P. ginseng bazı özellikleri hayvan modellerinde kanseri ile ilişkili etkisizleştirmek için görünür; yine de, bu etkinin insanlarda belli değildir. 6 A, çift kör pilot çalışma kaydetti ginseng kanser hastalarında yorgunluğu azaltmak için ortaya rastgele. 7 There are references in literature, including authoritative compendiums, that show interactions with ginseng. Orada yetkili compendiums dahil ginseng ile etkileşimleri göstermek edebiyatı, içinde referanslar vardır. Herbalist Jonathan Treasure of the United States National Institute of Mental Health traces the growth of misinformation on an alleged adverse herb-drug interaction between the monoamine oxidase inhibitor phenelzine and Asian ginseng ( P. ginseng CA Meyer). Herbalist Jonathan Treasure ABD Ulusal Akıl Sağlığı ve sözde bir olumsuz ot-ilaç etkileşimi monoamin oksidaz inhibitörü phenelzine ve Asya ginsengi (P. ginseng CA Meyer) arasında yanlış bir büyüme izleri. This originally was mentioned in a 1985 editorial by Shader and Greenblatt in the Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology. Bu aslında Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology in Shader ve Greenblatt tarafından 1.985 yazısı olarak belirtilmiştir. Shader and Greenblatt devoted a couple of lines to the case of 64 year-old woman who took an undisclosed dose for an undisclosed time of a dietary supplement product called “Natrol High” while concurrently taking phenelzine 60 mg qd. Shader ve Greenblatt 64 yıl davaya satırlık bir çift-sadık olan bir diyet ek ürün denilen açıklanmayan bir süre için açıklanmayan bir doz aldı yaşlı kadın "Natrol Yüksek" ise aynı anda phenelzine 60 mg alınması qd. She experienced symptoms of “insomnia, headache, and tremulousness”. O "uykusuzluk, baş ağrısı ve tremulousness" belirtileri deneyimli. Treasure contacted Natrol by email and discovered within ten minutes that there was no P. Hazine e-posta ile Natrol temas ve on dakika içinde hiçbir P. olduğunu keşfetti ginseng in the formula, but instead Eleutherococcus senticosus which was then called by the popular name "Siberian ginseng" and it was given in a subclinical dosage mixed with a variety of other herbs. formülde Ginseng, ancak daha sonra popüler ismi "Sibirya ginseng" ve denilen bir subklinik dozda diğer otlar çeşitli karma verildi yerine Eleutherococcus senticosus. The purported interaction effects are well-known side effects of phenelzine alone, which had been given in a high dosage and are not at all suggestive of Eleutherococcus . Sözde etkileşim etkileri iyi bir yüksek dozda verildi ve tüm Eleutherococcus düşündüren altında değildir phenelzine yalnız yan etkileri bilinmektedir. However this misinformed article with a misidentified herb has been picked up in literature searches, megastudies and is now documented by conventional medical authorities such as Stockley's, and is repeated in several botanical monographs eg World Health Organization (WHO 1999). [ 8 ] [ 9 ] [ 10 ] Bir misidentified ot ile Ancak bu yanlış bilgilendirilmiş makale edebiyat aramalarında, megastudies ve seçilmiş artık konvansiyonel tıbbi yetkililerin gibi belgelenen Stockley, ve çeşitli botanik monografiler Dünya Sağlık Örgütü (WHO 1999) örneğin tekrarlanır. 8 9 10 [ edit ] Ginseng and reproductive activity Değiştir Ginseng ve üreme etkinliği A 2002 study by the Southern Illinois University School of Medicine (published in the annals of the New York Academy of Sciences) found that in laboratory animals, both Asian and American forms of ginseng enhance libido and copulatory performance. Southern Illinois Üniversitesi Tıp Fakültesi tarafından 2.002 çalışmada (New York Bilimler Akademisi yıllıklarına) yayınlanan laboratuvar hayvanlar, hem de Asya ve Amerikan ginseng biçimleri libido ve copulatory performansını artırmak bulundu. These effects of ginseng may not be due to changes in hormone secretion, but to direct effects of ginseng, or its ginsenoside components, on the central nervous system and gonadal tissues. [ 11 ] [ 12 ] In males, ginsenosides can facilitate penile erection. [ 13 ] This is consistent with traditional Chinese medicine and Native American medicinal uses of ginseng. Ginseng ve Bu etkiler hormon salgısının değişiklikler, ancak ginseng doğrudan etkileri, ya da merkezi sinir sistemi ve gonadal dokular üzerindeki ginsenoside bileşenlerine bağlı olmayabilir. 11 12 Erkeklerde ginsenosides penis ereksiyon kolaylaştırabilir. 13 Bu, geleneksel Çin tıbbı ve ginseng ve Kızılderili ilaç kullanan tutarlıdır. Ginseng is known to contain phytoestrogens . [ 14 ] [ 15 ] [ 16 ] Ginseng Phytoestrogens içeren bilinmektedir. 14 15 16 [ edit ] Use With Other Medications Değiştir Diğer İlaçlar Use This article's tone or style may not be appropriate for Wikipedia . Bu makalenin sesi veya stil Vikipedi için uygun olmayabilir. Specific concerns may be found on the talk page . Endişeleriniz tartışma sayfasında bulunan olabilir. See Wikipedia's guide to writing better articles for suggestions. (November 2009) Öneriler. (Kasım 2009) için daha iyi makale yazımı için Vikipedi'de kılavuzu bak Do not take ginseng without first talking to your doctor if you are taking any of the following medicines: any heart or blood pressure medicines; a medicine to control blood sugar levels such as insulin, aspirin; a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) including ibuprofen (Advil, Motrin, Nuprin, others), or heparin. [ 17 ] Herhangi aşağıdaki ilaç alıyor ilk doktorunuzla konuşmadan ginseng almayın: Herhangi bir kalp veya tansiyon ilaçlar; bir ilaç aspirin insülin gibi kan şekeri düzeylerini kontrol etmek için, bir nonsteroid antienflamatuar ilaçlar (NSAID) dahil ibuprofen (Advil, Motrin, Nuprin, diğerleri) veya heparin. 17 You may be advised not to take ginseng at all or you may require special monitoring or dosage adjustments while taking ginseng if you are taking any of the medicines listed. Herhangi bir ilaç listelenen alıyor iken ginseng alan tüm at ginseng almak veya size özel izleme veya doz ayarlamaları gerekebilir değil tavsiye olabilir. [ edit ] Side effects Değiştir Yan etkileri According to a Sports Nutrition FAQ published by UMass Amherst, one of P. Bir Spor Beslenme SSS UMass Amherst, bir P. tarafından yayınlanan göre ginseng' s most common side-effects is the inability to sleep . [ 18 ] However, other sources state that ginseng causes no sleep difficulties. [ 19 ] Other side-effects can include nausea , diarrhea , euphoria , headaches , epistaxis [ 20 ] , high blood pressure , low blood pressure , and mastalgia . [ 21 ] Ginseng may also lead to induction of mania in depressed patients who mix it with antidepressants. [ 22 ] ginseng 'lar en sık görülen yan etkiler uyku yetersizliği olduğunu. 18 Ancak, diğer kaynaklardan Devlet, ginseng No Sleep güçlükler neden olur. 19 Diğer yan etkiler bulantı, ishal, öfori, baş ağrısı, burun kanaması içerebilir , yüksek tansiyon, düşük kan basıncı ve MASTALGIA. 21 Ginseng da depresif hastalarda mani indüksiyonu için kim antidepresanlar karıştırarak neden olabilir. 22 [ edit ] Overdose Değiştir Overdose The common adaptogen ginsengs ( P. ginseng and P. quinquefolia ) are generally considered to be relatively safe even in large amounts. P. Ortak adaptogen ginsengs (P. ginseng ve P. quinquefolia) genellikle nispeten güvenli olması için büyük miktarlarda bile kabul edilir. P. ginseng is not recommended within Chinese Medicine to be administered along with anti-infective herbs unless a person is quite debilitated, because of the fear that the pathogen will be tonified. ginseng Çin Tıbbı içinde karşıtı ile birlikte yönetilmesi için tavsiye edilmez-infektif otlar sürece bir kişi oldukça güçten düşmüş ise, korkusu, patojen tonified olacaktır yüzünden. Herbalists in China believed this and according to Xu Dachun in his brief essay on ginseng (1757 AD, during the Qing Dynasty): "if one administers Ginseng of a purely supplementing nature, then one will merely supplement the evil influences and help them settle down. In minor cases, the evil influences will, as a result of such mistaken therapy, never leave the body again. In serious cases, death is inevitable." [ 23 ] Herbalists Çin Bu inandı ve Xu Dachun için ginseng üzerine kısa bir deneme (1757 AD, içinde Qing Hanedanı sırasında göre): "Eğer biri tamamen ilave nitelikteki Ginseng idare, sonra sadece kötü etkilere ek ve onları çözmek . minör durumlarda, kötü etkiler, bu tür yanlış tedavi sonucunda tekrar vücut terk asla. ciddi durumlarda, ölüm kaçınılmazdır. "23 [ edit ] Common classification Değiştir Genel sınıflandırma Ginseng roots in a market in Seoul , 2003 Seul, 2003 yılında bir pazar kökleri Ginseng [ edit ] P. quinquefolius American ginseng (root) Değiştir P. Amerikan Ginseng (kök) quinquefolius According to Traditional Chinese Medicine , American Ginseng promotes Yin energy, cleans excess Yang in the body, and calms the body. Geleneksel Çin Tıbbı için, göre Amerikan Ginseng, Yin enerji teşvik vücutta aşırı Yang temizler ve vücut yatıştırır. The reason it has been claimed that American ginseng promotes Yin (shadow, cold, negative, female) while East Asian ginseng promotes Yang (sunshine, hot, positive, male) is because, according to traditional Chinese medicine, things living in cold places or northern side of mountains or southern side of rivers are strong in Yang and vice versa, so that the two are balanced. Bu iddia edilmiştir Amerikan Ginseng (gölge, soğuk, negatif, kadın) Yin teşvik nedeni ise Doğu Asya Ginseng (güneş, sıcak, pozitif Yang teşvik, erkek) çünkü, geleneksel Çin tıbbı göre işler ya da soğuk yerlerde yaşayan dağlar veya nehirlerin güney tarafında kuzey tarafı Yang ve güçlü tersi, böylece iki dengelidir. Chinese/Korean ginseng grows in northeast China and Korea, the coldest area known to many Koreans in traditional times. Çince / Korece ginseng kuzeydoğusunda Çin ve Kore, soğuk alan birçok Koreliler geleneksel kere bilinen yetişir. Thus, ginseng from there is supposed to be very Yang . Böylece, gelen ginseng orada çok Yang olması gerekiyordu. Originally, American ginseng was imported into China via subtropical Guangzhou , the seaport next to Hong Kong , so Chinese doctors believed that American ginseng must be good for Yin , because it came from a hot area. Başlangıçta, Amerikan ginseng Çin içine subtropikal Guangzhou, liman Hong Kong yanında, bu nedenle Çinli doktorlar, Amerikan ginseng Yin için iyi olmalıdır inanıyordu, çünkü sıcak bir bölgesinden geldi ile ithal edildi. However they did not know that American ginseng can only grow in temperate regions. Ancak sadece ılıman bölgelerde büyüyebilir Amerikan ginseng bilmiyordum. Nonetheless the root is legitimately classified as more Yin because it generates fluids. [ 24 ] Yine de kök meşru daha Yin çünkü sıvıları oluşturan olarak sınıflandırılır. 24 The two main components of ginseng are in different proportions in the Asian and American varieties, and may well be the cause of the excitatory versus tonic natures. 3 Ginseng ve iki ana bileşenleri Asya ve Amerikan çeşitleri farklı oranlarda, ve iyi bir neden olabilir karşı tonik doğanın. uyarıcı The ginseng is sliced and a few slices are simmered in hot water to make a decoction . Ginseng ve dilimlenmiş birkaç dilim sıcak suda kaynatma yapmak simmered vardır. Most North American ginseng is produced in the Canadian provinces of Ontario and British Columbia and the American state of Wisconsin , according to Agri-food Canada . P. En Kuzey Amerika ginseng İstanbul ve British Columbia ve Wisconsin ve Amerikan devlet ve Kanada ilde, Ağrı-gıda Kanada göre üretilmektedir. P. quinquefolius is now also grown in northern China. quinquefolius şimdi de Kuzey Çin'de yetişir. A randomized , double-blind study shows that an extract of American ginseng reduces influenza cases in the elderly when compared to placebo. [ 1 ] A randomize, çift kör çalışma göstermektedir ki Amerikan ginseng bir özü yaşlılarda gribi vakaları düşürür plasebo ile karşılaştırıldığında. 1 The treasured aromatic root resembles a small parsnip that forks as it matures. Değerli aromatik kök küçük bir alhavuç benzer bir çatal olarak olgunlaşır. The plant grows 6 to 18 inches tall, usually bearing three leaves, each with three to five leaflets 2 to 5 inches long. Bitki 6-18 inç, genellikle üç yaprak, her üç kadar beş broşürleri 2-5 inç uzun boylu yatak yetişir. [ edit ] Panax ginseng Asian ginseng (root) Değiştir Panax Ginseng Asya Ginseng (kök) Ginseng in bottles being sold in Seoul , Korea. Şişelerde Ginseng Seul, Kore satılmaktadır. According to Traditional Chinese Medicine Panax Ginseng promotes Yang energy, improves circulation , increases blood supply, revitalizes and aids recovery from weakness after illness, and stimulates the body. Geleneksel Çin Tıbbı Panax Ginseng göre, Yang enerji teşvik, kan akımı artar, dolaşımı iyileştirir canlandırır ve hastalık sonrası güçsüzlük iyileşmesinden yardımcıları ve vücut uyarır. Panax Ginseng is available in two forms: Panax Ginseng iki şekli vardır: The form called white ginseng is grown for four to six years, and then peeled and dried to reduce the water content to 12% or less. Formu dört-altı yıl için yetiştirilir ve beyaz ginseng denilen sonra soyulmuş ve% 12 veya daha az su miktarını azaltmak için kurutulmuş. White Ginseng is air dried in the sun and may contain less of the therapeutic constituents. Beyaz Ginseng hava güneşte kurutulmuş ve tedavi bileşenlerinin daha az içerebilir. It is thought by some that enzymes contained in the root break down these constituents in the process of drying. Biraz da kurutma işlemi bu bileşenlerinin aşağı kök molası bulunan enzimler tarafından düşünülmektedir. Drying in the sun bleaches the root to a yellowish-white color. Güneşte Kurutma sarımsı-beyaz bir renk kök açıcılar. The form called red ginseng is harvested after six years, is not peeled and is steam-cured, thereby giving them a glossy reddish-brown coloring. Form altı yıl sonra hasat, soyulmuş değildir ve buharın sertleşen, böylece onlara parlak kırmızımsı-kahverengi rengi veren kırmızı ginseng olarak adlandırılır. Steaming the root is thought to change its biochemical composition and also to prevent the breakdown of the active ingredients. Kök buharlama ve ayrıca aktif içeriklerin dökümü önlemek için biyokimyasal bileşiminde değişiklikler düşünülmektedir. The roots are then dried. Kökleri sonra kurutulur. [ edit ] Red ginseng Değiştir Kırmızı Ginseng Red ginseng Kırmızı Ginseng Red ginseng ( Korean =홍삼(hong-sam), simplified Chinese : 红 蔘 ; traditional Chinese : 紅 蔘 ), is Panax ginseng that has been heated, either through steaming or sun-drying. Kırmızı ginseng (= 홍삼 (Hong-SAM), Çince: 红 蔘; geleneksel Çince basitleştirilmiş: 红 蔘), bu ısıtmalı olmuştur Panax Ginseng, ya buğulaması veya güneş geçer kuruyan Korece. It is frequently marinated in an herbal brew which results in the root becoming extremely brittle. Sık sık bir bitkisel karışımdır içinde kök olan sonuçları son derece kırılgan hale marine olduğunu. This version of ginseng is traditionally associated with stimulating sexual function and increasing energy. Ginseng bu sürümü, geleneksel olarak cinsel fonksiyon ve artan enerji uyarıcı ile ilişkilidir. Red ginseng is always produced from cultivated roots, usually from either South Korea or China. Kırmızı ginseng her zaman ekili köklerinden, ya Güney Kore ya da Çin genellikle üretilir. In 2002, a preliminary double-blind , crossover study of Korean red ginseng's effects on impotence reported that it can be an effective alternative for treating male erectile dysfunction. [ 25 ] 2002 yılında, iktidarsızlık tarihinde Kore kırmızı ginseng's etkileri bir ön çift-kör, crossover çalışmada bu erkek erektil disfonksiyon tedavisinde etkili bir alternatif olabilir bildirdi. 25 A study shows that Red ginseng reduces the relapse of gastric cancer versus control. [ 26 ] Yapılan bir araştırmada, kırmızı ginseng mide kanseri karşı kontrol relaps azaltır gösterir. 26 A study of ginseng's effects on rats shows that while both white ginseng and red ginseng reduce the incidence of cancer, the effects appear to be greater with red ginseng. [ 27 ] Sıçanlarda ginseng etkileri bir çalışma sırasında iki beyaz ve kırmızı ginseng ginseng kanseri insidansı azaltmak gösterir, etkileri görünür kırmızı ginseng ile daha büyük olması. 27 A study by Sung H, Jung YS, Cho YK. Sung H, Jung YS, Cho YK tarafından bir araştırma. shows potentially beneficial effects of a combination of Korean Red Ginseng and highly active antiretroviral therapy in HIV-1-Infected patients. [ 28 ] Kore Kırmızı Ginseng bir bileşimi potansiyel olarak yararlı etkileri ve HIV-1-Infected hasta. son derece etkin antiretroviral tedavi gösterir Falcarinol , a seventeen-carbon diyne fatty alcohol was isolated from carrot and red ginseng, shown to have potent anticancer properties on primary mammary epithelial (breast cancer) cells. [ 29 ] Other acetylenic fatty alcohols in ginseng ( panaxacol , panaxydol , panaxytriol ) have antibiotic properties. [ 30 ] Falcarinol, bir on yedi-karbon diyne yağ alkol havuç ve kırmızı ginseng gelen, birincil meme epitel (meme kanseri) hücreleri. 29 ginseng de diğer acetylenic yağ alkoller Doğum güçlü antikanser özellikleri olduğu gösterilmiştir (, panaxydol,) panaxytriol panaxacol izole edilmiştir var antibiyotik özellikleri. 30 [ edit ] Wild ginseng Değiştir Wild Ginseng Harvested ginseng in Germany . Almanya hasat Ginseng. Wild ginseng is ginseng that has not been planted and cultivated domestically, rather it is that which grows naturally and is harvested from wherever it is found to be growing. Yabani ginseng ginseng bu dikildi olmamıştır ve yurtiçinde ekili değil, hangi doğal ve büyüdükçe her yerde bulunur den büyüyen için hasat kadar devam eder. Wild ginseng is relatively rare and even increasingly endangered, due in large part to high demand for the product in recent years, which has led to the wild plants being sought out and harvested faster than new ones can grow (it requires years for a ginseng root to reach maturity). Yabani ginseng nispeten ve hatta giderek tehlike, büyük ölçüde son yıllarda ürün için hangi yabani bitkilerin yol açmıştır yüksek talep nedeniyle dışarı aranıyorsa ve büyüyebilir daha hızlı yeni hasat nadirdir (bu yıl bir ginseng kök için gerektirir ) olgunluğa ulaşmak için. Wild ginseng can be either Asian or American and can be processed to be red ginseng. Yabani ginseng ya Asya ya da Amerikan ve kırmızı ginseng olarak işlenebilir olabilir. There are woods grown American ginseng programs in Maine, Tennessee, Virginia, North Carolina and West Virginia. [ 31 ] [ 32 ] and United Plant Savers has been encouraging the woods planting of ginseng both to restore natural habitats and to remove pressure from any remaining wild ginseng, and they offer both advice and sources of rootlets. Teşvik edilmiştir var ormanda Maine, Tennessee, Virginia, Kuzey Carolina ve Batı Virginia Amerikan ginseng programları yetişen vardır. 31 32 ve Türkiye Bitki Koruyucular ormanda ginseng iki ve doğal yaşam alanları geri kalan baskısı kaldırmak için dikim yabani ginseng ve her ikisi de tavsiye ve rootlets kaynakları sunar. Woods grown plants have comparable value to wild grown ginseng of similar age. Ormanda yetişen bitkiler Benzer değere vahşi benzer yaş ginseng büyüdü. [ edit ] Ginseng alternatives Değiştir alternatifleri Ginseng These mostly adaptogenic plants are sometimes referred to as ginsengs, but they are either from a different family or genus . Bunlar çoğunlukla adaptogenic bitkiler bazen ginsengs olarak adlandırılan, ancak onlar da farklı bir aile veya cins dan. Only Jiaogulan actually contains compounds closely related to ginsenosides, although ginsenosides alone do not determine the effectiveness of ginseng. Ancak tek başına ginsenosides ginseng etkinliğini belirlemek don't Sadece Jiaogulan aslında bileşikleri yakından ginsenosides ilgili içerir. Since each of these plants have different uses, one should research their properties before using. [ 33 ] Her biri bu bitkilerin bu yana, bir kullanmadan önce özellikleri araştırma gerektiğini farklı kullanımlar var. 33 * Gynostemma pentaphyllum (Southern ginseng, aka Jiaogulan) Gynostemma pentaphyllum (Güney Ginseng, aka Jiaogulan) * Eleutherococcus senticosus (Siberian ginseng) Eleutherococcus senticosus (Sibirya ginseng) * Pseudostellaria heterophylla (Prince ginseng) Pseudostellaria heterophylla (Prince ginseng) * Withania somnifera (Indian ginseng, aka Ashwagandha) Withania somnifera (Hint Ginseng, aka Ashwagandha) * Pfaffia paniculata (Brazilian ginseng, aka Suma) Pfaffia paniculata (Brezilya ginseng, aka Suma) * Lepidium meyenii (Peruvian ginseng, aka Maca) Lepidium meyenii (Peru Ginseng, aka Maca) * Oplopanax horridus (Alaskan ginseng) Oplopanax horridus (Alaska ginseng) Other plants which are referred to as ginsengs may not be adaptogens (although notoginseng is in the genus Panax ): Hangi ginsengs olarak adaptogens olmayabilir yönlendirilen diğer bitkileri (her ne kadar notoginseng cins Panax ise): * Angelica sinensis (Female ginseng, aka Dong Quai) Angelica sinensis (Erkek Ginseng, aka Dong Quai) * Panax notoginseng (Known as san qi, tian qi or tien chi, hemostatic ingredient in Yunnan Bai Yao ) Panax notoginseng (San Qi olarak Tian Qi veya Bilinen Tien Chi, Yunnan Bai Yao içinde hemostatik madde) [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız * Adaptogen Adaptogen * Eleutherococcus senticosus Eleutherococcus senticosus * Chinese medicine Çin tıbbı * Herbalism Herbalism * List of plants used as medicine Bitkilerin ilaç olarak kullanılan listesi * Food therapy Gıda terapisi * Salvia miltiorrhiza "Poor man's ginseng" Salvia miltiorrhiza "Zavallı adam Ginseng" * Chinese ginseng Çin Ginseng * American ginseng Amerikan Ginseng * Korean ginseng Kore Ginseng [ edit ] External links Değiştir Dış bağlantılar Arama Vikipedi Wikimedia Commons has media related to: Ginseng Vikipedi maddesi: Ginseng * MedlinePlus-Ginseng - National Institutes of Health MedlinePlus-Ginseng - Ulusal Sağlık Enstitüleri * Asian Ginseng - NCCAM - National Institutes of Health Asya Ginseng - NCCAM - Ulusal Sağlık Enstitüleri * Ginseng Safety Tips Ginseng Güvenlik İpuçları * Overdose and Safety information Aşırı doz ve Güvenlik bilgileri * Ginseng Abuse Syndrome disputed Ginseng Abuse Sendromu tartışmalı * Panax ginseng - American Family Physician Panax ginseng - Amerikan Aile Hekimliği * Korea Ginseng- The Official Korea Tourism Guide Site Kore Ginseng-Kore Resmi Turizm Rehberi Site [ edit ] References Değiştir Referanslar 1. ^ a b McElhaney JE et al. (2004). ^ A b McElhaney JE et. (2004). "A placebo-controlled trial of a proprietary extract of North American ginseng (CVT-E002) to prevent acute respiratory illness in institutionalized older adults". J Am Geriatr Soc 52 (1): 13–19. doi : 10.1111/j.1532-5415.2004.52004.x . PMID 14687309 . Kuzey Amerika ginseng tescilli bir ekstresinin "Bir plasebo-kontrollü deneme (CVT-E002) kurumsallaşmış büyük yetişkinlerde". J Am Geriatr Soc 52 (1): 13-19 akut solunum yolu hastalığı önlemek için. DOI: 10.1111/j.1532 -5415.2004.52004.x. PMID 14.687.309. 2. ^ Davydov M, Krikorian AD. ^ Davydov E, Krikorian AD. (October 2000). (Ekim 2000). "Eleutherococcus senticosus (Rupr. & Maxim.) Maxim. (Araliaceae) as an adaptogen: a closer look". Journal of Ethnopharmacology 72 (3): 345–393. doi : 10.1016/S0378-8741(00)00181-1 . PMID 6685799 . "Eleutherococcus senticosus (Rupr. & Maxim.) Maxim. (Araliaceae) bir adaptogen olarak: daha yakından bakmak". Ethnopharmacology Journal 72 (3): 345-393. DOI: 10.1016/S0378-8741 (00) 00181-1. PMID 6.685.799. 3. ^ Lewis WH, Zenger VE, Lynch RG. ^ Lewis WH, Zenger VE, Lynch RG. (August 1983). (Ağustos 1983). "No adaptogen response of mice to ginseng and Eleutherococcus infusions". Journal of Ethnopharmacology 8 (2): 209–214. doi : 10.1016/0378-8741(83)90054-5 . PMID 6685799 . "Ginseng ve Eleutherococcus infüzyon için fare yok adaptogen yanıtı". Journal of Ethnopharmacology 8 (2): 209-214. DOI: 10.1016/0378-8741 (83) 90054-5. PMID 6.685.799. 4. ^ Caso Marasco A, Vargas Ruiz R, Salas Villagomez A, Begona Infante C. (1996). ^ Caso Marasco A, Vargas Ruiz R, Salas Villagomez A, Begona Infante C. (1996). "Double-blind study of a multivitamin complex supplemented with ginseng extract". Drugs Exp Clin Res. 22 (6): 323–329. PMID 9034759 . Bir multivitamin kompleksi Ginseng ekstresi ile takviye ve "Çift-kör çalışma." Uyuşturucu Exp Clin Res. 22 (6): 323-329. PMID 9.034.759. 5. ^ " Ginseng is a natural anti-inflammatory agent ". ^ "Ginseng doğal bir anti-inflamatuar ajan" olduğunu. Prokerala News. Prokerala Haberler. 14 May 2009 . http://www.prokerala.com/news/articles/a52363.html . 14 Mayıs 2009. Http://www.prokerala.com/news/articles/a52363.html. Retrieved 15 May 2009 . 15 Mayıs 2009 alındı. 6. ^ Shin HR, Kim JY, Yun TK, Morgan G, Vainio H (2000). ^ Shin HR, Kim JY, Yun TK, Morgan G, Vainio H (2000). "The cancer-preventive potential of Panax ginseng: a review of human and experimental evidence". Cancer Causes Control 11 (6): 565–576. doi : 10.1023/A:1008980200583 . PMID 10880039 . Panax ginseng ve "kanser önleyici potansiyel: insan ve deneysel kanıtları gözden". Sebepleri Kanser Kontrol 11 (6): 565-576. DOI: 10.1023 / A: 1008980200583. PMID 10.880.039. 7. ^ , PMID 19415341 ^, PMID 19415341 8. ^ 1 Template:Date=October 2008 Treasure, Jonathan. Medline & The Mainstream Manufacture of Misinformation 2006 ^ 1 Şablon: tarih = Ekim 2008 Treasure, Jonathan. Medline & Mainstream imalatı yanlış 2006 9. ^ Stockley, IH (2002), Stockley's Drug Interactions. ^ Stockley, IH (2002), Stockley's Drug Interactions. 6th ed. 6th ed. London: Pharmaceutical Press. London: Pharmaceutical Press. 10. ^ WHO (1999), "Radix Ginseng", in,WHO Monographs on Selected Medicinal Plants, Geneva: World Health Organization, 168-182. ^ WHO (1999), "Radix Ginseng", içinde, DSÖ seçilen Şifalı Bitkiler, Cenevre Doğum Monographs: Dünya Sağlık Örgütü, 168-182. 11. ^ Hong B; Ji YH; Hong JH; Nam KY; Ahn TY A double-blind crossover study evaluating the efficacy of korean red ginseng in patients with erectile dysfunction: a preliminary report. J Urol. ^ Hong B; Ji YH, Hong JH, Nam KY; Ahn TY A double-blind crossover çalışmada erektil disfonksiyon olan hastalarda Kore kırmızı ginseng ve etkinliği: Bir ön rapor. J Urol değerlendirmektir. 2002; 168(5):2070-3 (ISSN: 0022-5347)Department of Urology, University of Ulsan College of Medicine, Asan Medical Center, Seoul, Korea 2002; 168 (5) :2070-3 (ISSN: 0022-5347) Bölümü Üroloji, University of Ulsan College of Medicine, Asan Medical Center, Seul, Kore 12. ^ Murphy and Lee Ginseng, sex behavior, and nitric oxide Ann NY Acad Sci. ^ Murphy ve Lee Ginseng, cinsel davranış ve nitrik oksit Ann NY Acad Sci. 2002 May;962:372-7 PMID 12076988 2002 Mayıs; 962:372-7 12.076.988 PMID 13. ^ de Andrade E; de Mesquita AA; Claro Jde A; de Andrade PM; Ortiz V; Paranhos M; Srougi M Study of the efficacy of Korean Red Ginseng in the treatment of erectile dysfunction. Sector of Sexual Medicine, Division of Urological Clinic of Sao Paulo University, Sao Paulo, Brazil. ^ De Andrade E; de Mesquita AA; Claro JDE A; de Andrade PM; Ortiz V; Paranhos M; Srougi M Çalışması Kore Kırmızı Ginseng ve etkinliğinin erektil disfonksiyon tedavisinde. Sektörü Cinsel Tıp, Üroloji Kliniği Division of Sao Paulo Üniversitesi, Sao Paulo, Brezilya. 14. ^ Lee, YJ. Ginsenoside-Rb1 acts as a weak phytoestrogen in MCF-7 human breast cancer cells . PMID 12568360 . ^ Lee YJ. Ginsenoside-MCF bir zayıf phytoestrogen-7 insan meme kanseri hücreleri olarak RB1 görür. PMID 12.568.360. 15. ^ Estrogen-like activity of ginsenoside Rg1 derived from Panax notoginseng . PMID 12161497 . ^ Östrojen-ginsenoside RG1 Panax notoginseng kaynaklanan etkinliği gibi. PMID 12.161.497. 16. ^ A ginsenoside-Rh1, a component of ginseng saponin, activates estrogen receptor in human breast carcinoma MCF-7 cells . PMID 12732291 . ^ A ginsenoside-RH1, ginseng saponin bir bileşeni, insan meme kanserinde MCF-7 hücreleri östrojen reseptör etkinleştirir. PMID 12.732.291. 17. ^ http://www.koreanginsengroot.com/ginseng-safety-tips.html ^ Http://www.koreanginsengroot.com/ginseng-safety-tips.html 18. ^ http://www.umass.edu/cnshp/faq.html ^ Http://www.umass.edu/cnshp/faq.html 19. ^ "The Ginseng Book." ^ "Ginseng Kitabı." Stephen Fulder, PhD Stephen Fulder, PhD 20. ^ 2 ^ 2 21. ^ http://www.aafp.org/afp/20031015/1539.html ^ Http://www.aafp.org/afp/20031015/1539.html 22. ^ Fugh-Berman, Adriane. ^ Fugh-Berman, Adriane. " Herb-drug interactions ". The Lancet 355 (9198): 134–138. ISSN 0140-6736 . http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/B6T1B-41CNTJ6-T/2/5571af69320b04517be500e5704b99c1 . "Herb-ilaç etkileşimleri". Lancet 355 (9198): 134-138. 0.140-6.736 ISSN. Http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/B6T1B-41CNTJ6-T/2/5571af69320b04517be500e5704b99c1. 23. ^ http://www.itmonline.org/arts/ginseng.htm ^ Http://www.itmonline.org/arts/ginseng.htm 24. ^ Chinese Herbal Medicine: Materia Medica, Third Edition by Dan Bensky, Steven Clavey, Erich Stoger, and Andrew Gamble 2004 ^ Çin Bitkisel Tıp: Materia Medica, Third Edition Dan Bensky Steven Clavey Erich Stoger, ve Andrew Gamble 2004 25. ^ Hong B, Ji YH, Hong JH, Nam KY, Ahn TY. ^ Hong B, Ji YH, Hong JH, Nam KY, Ahn TY. (2002). (2002). "A double-blind crossover study evaluating the efficacy of Korean red ginseng in patients with erectile dysfunction: a preliminary report". Journal of Urology 168 (5): 20–21. doi : 10.1016/S0022-5347(05)64298-X . PMID 12394711 . "A double-blind crossover study". Journal of Urology 168 (5): 20-21 erektil disfonksiyon olan hastalarda Kore kırmızı ginseng ve etkinliği: Bir ön rapor değerlendirmektir. DOI: 10.1016/S0022-5347 (05) 64298-X . PMID 12.394.711. 26. ^ Suh SO, Kroh M, Kim NR, Joh YG, Cho MY. ^ Suh SO, Kroh E, Kim NR, Joh YG, Cho MY. (2002). (2002). "Effects of red ginseng upon postoperative immunity and survival in patients with stage III gastric cancer". American Journal of Chinese Medicine. 30 (4): 483–94. doi : 10.1142/S0192415X02000661 . PMID 12568276 . "Effects kırmızı ginseng postoperatif bağışıklık ve hastalarda sağkalım üzerine evre III mide kanseri". Çin American Journal of Medicine. 30 (4): 483-94. DOI: 10.1142/S0192415X02000661. PMID 12.568.276. 27. ^ Yun TK, Lee YS, Lee YH, Kim SI, Yun HY (2001). ^ Yun TK, Lee YS, Lee YH, Kim SI, Yun HY (2001). "Anticarcinogenic effect of Panax ginseng CA Meyer and identification of active compounds". Journal of Korean Medical Science 16 (S): 6–18. PMID 11748383 . Panax ginseng CA Meyer ve aktif bileşikler belirlenmesi "Anticarcinogenic etkisi". Korece Journal of Medical Science 16 (S): 6-18. PMID 11.748.383. 28. ^ Sung, Heungsup; Jung, You-Sun and Cho, Young-Keol (2009). ^ Sung, Heungsup; Jung, You-Sun ve Cho, Genç-Keol (2009). " Beneficial Effects of a Combination of Korean Red Ginseng and Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy in HIV-1-Infected Patients ". Clin. "Yararlı etkileri HIV Kore Kırmızı Ginseng ve Highly Active antiretroviral tedavi bir bileşimi-1-Infected Patients". Clin. Vaccine Immunol. . http://cvi.asm.org/cgi/content/abstract/CVI.00013-09v1 . Aşı Immunol.. Http://cvi.asm.org/cgi/content/abstract/CVI.00013-09v1. 29. ^ fatty alcohols and aldehydes ^ Yağ alkoller ve aldehitler 30. ^ fatty alcohols and aldehydes ^ Yağ alkoller ve aldehitler 31. ^ TDEC: DNH: Ginseng Program ^ TDEC: DNH: Ginseng Programı 32. ^ Care and Planting of Ginseng Seed and Roots ^ Bakım ve Dikim Tohum ve Roots of Ginseng 33. ^ Winston, David ; Maimes, Steven (2007). Adaptogens: Herbs for Strength, Stamina, and Stress Relief . ^ Winston, David; Maimes, Steven (2007). Adaptogens: Strength, Stamina ve Stres için Otları Relief. Healing Arts Press. Sanat Basın Onarma. hide v • d • e v • d • e Dietary supplements Diyet takviyeleri Types Türleri Amino acids • Bodybuilding supplement • Energy drink • Energy bar • Fatty acids • Herbal Supplements • Minerals • Prebiotics • Probiotics ( Lactobacillus , Bifidobacterium ) • Vitamins Amino asitler • Vücut ek • Enerji içeceği • Enerji bar • Yağ asitleri • Bitkisel Takviyeler • Mineraller • Prebiyotikler • Probiyotikler (Lactobacillus, Bifidobacterium) • Vitaminler Vitamins and minerals Vitaminler ve mineraller Retinol (Vitamin A) • B vitamins : Thiamine (B 1 ) • Riboflavin (B 2 ) • Niacin (B 3 ) • Pantothenic acid (B 5 ) • Pyridoxine (B 6 ) • Biotin (B 7 ) • Folic acid (B 9 ) • Cyanocobalamin (B 12 ) • Ascorbic acid (Vitamin C) • Ergocalciferol and Cholecalciferol (Vitamin D) • Tocopherol (Vitamin E) • Naphthoquinone (Vitamin K) • Calcium • Choline • Chlorine • Chromium • Cobalt • Copper • Fluorine • Iodine • Iron • Magnesium • Manganese • Molybdenum • Phosphorus • Potassium • Selenium • Sodium • Sulfur • Zinc Retinol (Vitamin A) • B vitaminleri: Tiamin (B 1) • Riboflavin (B 2) • Niasin (B 3) • Pantotenik asit (B 5) • Pyridoxine (B 6) • Biotin (B 7) • Folik asit (B 9) • Cyanocobalamin (B 12) • Askorbik asit (C vitamini) • Ergocalciferol ve cholecalciferol (D vitamini) • Tokoferol (E Vitamini) • Naphthoquinone (K vitamini) • Kalsiyum • Kolin • Klor • Krom • Cobalt • Bakır • Flor • iyot • Demir • Magnezyum • Manganez • Molibden • Fosfor • Potasyum • Selenyum • Sodyum • Kükürt • Çinko Other common ingredients Diğer ortak maddeler AAKG • Carnitine • Chondroitin sulfate • Cod liver oil • Copper gluconate • Creatine / Creatine supplements • Dietary fiber • Echinacea • Elemental calcium • Ephedra • Fish oil • Folic acid • Ginseng • Glucosamine • Glutamine • Grape seed extract • Iron supplements • Japanese Honeysuckle • Krill oil • Lingzhi • Linseed oil • Milk thistle • Melatonin • Red yeast rice • Royal jelly • Saw palmetto • Spirulina • St John's wort • Taurine • Wheatgrass • Wolfberry • Yohimbine • Zinc gluconate AAKG • Karnitin • Chondroitin sülfat • Balık yağı • Bakır glukonat • Kreatin / Kreatin takviyesi • Diyet lifi • Ekinezya • Elemental kalsiyum • Ephedra • Balık yağı • Folik asit • Ginseng • Glukozamin • Glutamin • Üzüm çekirdeği • Japonca Hanımeli • Demir takviyeleri ekstresi • Krill yağı • Lingzhi • Keten tohumu yağı • Süt • Melatonin • Kırmızı pirinç mayası • Royal jöle Saw Palmetto • Spirulina • St John's Wort • Taurin • Wheatgrass • Wolfberry • Yohimbin • Çinko glukonat • thistle Related articles Ilgili makaleler Codex Alimentarius • Enzyte • Metabolife • Hadacol • Nutraceutical • Multivitamin • Nutrition hide v • d • e v • d • e Medicinal herbs and fungi Herbs Otlar Cannabis • Za'atar • Caraway • Cardamom • Ginger • Ginseng Regional practices Chinese herbology • Japanese herbology • Indian herbology • Islamic herbology Related subjects Ilgili konular Alternative medicine • Herbal tea • Homeopathy • Herbalism • List of plants used as medicine Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ginseng " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ginseng" 'dan alındı Categories : Panax | Herbs | Chinese ingredients | Korean ingredients | Medicinal plants | Dietary supplements | Plants used in Traditional Chinese medicine Sayfa kategorileri: Panax | Bitkiler | Çince maddeler | Korece maddeler | Şifalı bitkiler | diyet takviyeleri | Bitkiler Geleneksel Çin tıbbı kullanılan Kategori:Sarmaşıkgiller Kategori:Şifalı bitkiler